A Different Path II
by GammaTron
Summary: Rewrite of 'A Different Path.' SonicXOC. Starts during Sonic Adventure, so expect only references around that time near the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**A Different Path II**

**GammaTron**

**Summary: A rewritten version of the first A Different Path. This one takes place in the SEGA Continuity. Seanzilla is assisting me with this story.**

* * *

**GammaTron: Hello. I am GammaTron.**

**Seanzilla115: and I am Seanzilla115 as always.**

**GT: Welcome to this story written by both me and SZ here. This is something wemade a long time ago, but just forgot it when we joined Toku East.**

**SZ: Yup...but I know what you're thinking, 'oh SZ and G? another story? What about the other ones you guys are working on'?..here's the thing..there's a little word called 'patience', and...well...**

**GT: Patience is a Virtue. ...Until it become lethargy, then it's a Vice. But anyways, we do things at our own pace, people. Like the guys at Rooster Teeth with their series Red VS Blue. I've been waiting months for Season 13 and it's coming out in just four days.**

**SZ: cool..and..well, I've been waiting for the upcoming season 5 premiere of MLP: FiM...Let's hope it lives up to the hype, especially after what happened in the season 4 finale**

**GT: Too colorful to me. And it's become a running gag in the Infinite Loops. Anyways, we don't own anyone but I own Roll Cyber Sakurai the Hedgefox.**

**SZ: And I own anyone that might be appearing in this..anyways, let's begin.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Awakening of Chaos**

* * *

Dr. Ivo Robotnik kept his fingers intertwined before his nose as he watched his latest robot being completed. He'd call it the first of the E-100 Series. It was then he sighed. He knew it would fail, just as all his other plans did. For ten years, he had been out and about, trying to take over the planet. While he was able to secure an island, that was as best as he could get. And it was all because of one single creature; a blue hedgehog.

He looked over at a series of pods that was taller than him. Each one sported a facsimile of the one opponent he could not seem to defeat or, rather, what remained of them. The first pod had his first attempt at trying to defeat the hedgehog; nothing but the welded metal left arm and wheeled feet remained. The second contained had a taller version, one he believed would have been the perfect robot to defeat the hedgehog with. This creation had even absorbed the power of the Master Emerald on that floating island with a red echidna on it. And, yet, it was still defeated with parts of the head, arms, and left leg in the green water-filled pod.

His last creation...oh, how he relished that one. It had been the only one that had managed to come back intact. The third pod contained what appeared to be a machine-made metallic humanoid hedgehog with four claws on each yellow hand. He had it in clear water filled with special nanobots to help repair him. This version had been made to be exactly like the hedgehog, but aligned to him. Yet...he gave a small shudder as he looked at it, feeling something was...off. He could feel that something in his head was nagging at him, demanding the scientist to not turn it back on. But why wouldn't he? It was the perfect weapon against the hedgehog considering it had the hedgehog's DNA in its build. ...The hedgehog's...DNA...

"...Of course!" the man exclaimed within minutes of that thought.

Oh, why didn't he see it before?! This revelation made him feel giddy with excitement! He ran into another room, piled sky-high with remains of destroyed robots. He quickly began to toss about the debris before grinning. He ran out with a pile of the scrap and dumped them into a clear water vat before going to a computer. The screen began to show the scrap with various parts highlighted. The highlighted parts were then put on zoom and his grin grew wider. He'd let the conveyor belt handle building five more of the E-100 Series while he worked on this. Oh, yes, the hedgehog and his friends would all be dealt with soon enough, especially the hedgehog.

* * *

**Sonic the Hedgehog** sighed in relief as he slid down onto the floor, his back pressed against the door to Tails' workshop. He had barely managed to avoid **Amy Rose** once more. He didn't have a problem with her, exactly, aside from her wanting to marry him; but it was that new hammer of hers that made him flee.

"Wow. You're back early, Sonic," the hedgehog looked up to see his 'younger brother' of sorts walking in, wiping some oil off his glove-free hands.

"Y...yeah...had to avoid a really angry Amy...again," Sonic panted.

"What did she assume this time?" Tails asked.

"All I did... was turn her down... gently... to going to that... new amusement... park in Station Square... and she... thinks I'm cheating... on her..." Sonic explained between pants.

"Well, she is entering puberty," Tails noted, giving Sonic a cold look for a few seconds.

"What? That's how I learned about the birds and bees," Sonic frowned, managing a full sentence between pants.

"I'm still trying to get that image out of my head," Tails stated, "One of the few things I don't like about having a 300 IQ."

Sonic was about to respond before a loud knock was heard from the doer, causing the hedgehog to pale.

"**Tails**, is Sonic in there?" a voice asked on the other side.

"..." Sonic gave Tails a pleading look as he hid.

"..." Tails sighed as he answered the door, "No, Amy, I haven't seen Sonic today," Tails informed, "Well, not as not being a blur at least."

"Which way?!" Amy asked, quickly grabbing the fox.

"He was heading southwest to the tropics," Tails replied.

"I see...thank you Tails," Amy nodded as she left.

"...Is she gone?" Sonic asked Tails quietly from his hiding space.

"Yeah. She's gone," Tails replied before Sonic came out of the closet.

"Oh thank goodness," Sonic sighed in relief before Tails tossed him a toolbox, "Huh?"

"You owe me, so I'm calling it in now," Tails informed, "Make sure to take your gloves off and put on the work ones so they don't get stained with oil."

"Aw come on..." Sonic sighed.

"Do you want me to call Amy back here?" Tails warned him.

"…on second thought, I think I'll go ahead and start working," Sonic chuckled nervously as she quickly took his gloves off and put his works gloves on before he began to work on one of the machines in the room.

* * *

Robotnik chuckled as the pod opened, releasing the nanobot-filled water into the grates below it. A hand shook as it reached out and grasped the side of the opened pod before a bare foot stepped out followed by the other, both dainty and slender. He snapped his fingers and a monkey-like robot ran in, the light bulb on its head flashing. The head of the robot was an organic red monkey's head with black eyes while the hands of the robot were organic as well.

"Yes, Lord Robotnik?" the monkey asked with a salute, "What do ya need? Need? Need?"

"Take the latest project into the Mission Armory Room, **Coconuts**," Robotnik ordered as the monkey looked at the figure, "Have the project ready in ten minutes or else."

"Whoa!" Coconuts exclaimed, "Sure thing, Doctor Robotnik!"

Soon, Robotnik was standing before a holographic monitor. The sound of a metal door sliding open earned his attention. He turned to see his latest project enter, wearing a solid black bodysuit with his emblem on the left side of the upper body, black combat running shoes, black fingerless gloves, and a communicator on the head.

"Ah, excellent," Robotnik nodded as the monitor displayed a large island, "This will be your first mission, so don't fail me. You are to infiltrate **Angel Island**. Once you've done that, you are to destroy the **Master Emerald**. Your enhancements will help you do that."

His latest project nodded to confirm. He watched his project turn and walk out before he went back to the monitor.

* * *

_'As far back as I can remember, I've been living here on this dark island... Always guarding the Master Emerald from anything that could harm it. I don't know why I was given this job... Why it was my fate... Destined to be here... forever!'_

A red echidna thought of that, just as he always did when there was a new moon. It had been chaotic ever since he had met Sonic the Hedgehog nearly four years since he ran into the hedgehog and since then, nothing's been really the same. Fighting Robotnik had actually been the most excitement until those five started to live on the island (his eye twitched as he remembered to never give the bee sugar) three years ago.

It was then the ground suddenly began to shake as a loud explosion-like sound was heard, catching the echidna's attention.

"Hmm…What the?!" the echidna gasped as she turned around to see the source of the noise.

**Cue: Multi-Dimensional Sonic Adventure 2 Original Sound Track - Suitable Opponent**

Two figures stood before what remained of an emerald that had been the size of a small Volkswagen Beetle. He could barely make out the image of the one of the left due to the black outfit the figure wore. The cold jade eyes were easy enough for him to see. The other figure was made entirely of water and stood at the height of the one on its right. It had two legs with two arms that ended in three claws. It had two water 'dreadlocks' on the sides of the back of its head and a 'horn' that pointed backwards. Floating just behind its green bug-like eyes was a glowing pink brain. None of them noticed a red glowing orb float away.

"What's going on here?!" the echidna demanded before his eyes widened in shock once he saw the condition of the emerald behind the two figures, "Oh no! Something happened to the Master Emerald!" He then glared at the two, mysterious figures, "Who are you?! Did you two do this?! Ooh..I'll get you for this!" he growled as he charged at the two figures.

The black-wearing figure stepped before the water figure. The figure spread their legs out into a strong stance before reeling their right fist back. The echidna swung his fist at the figure at the same time the figure swung their fist. The two collided and the echidna screamed as he was sent flying off the stone ruins and crashed into the mountainside on the other side of a wooden bridge connecting the small 'island' to the larger floating island.

"Subject: **Knuckles the Echidna**. Status: Disabled," the figure diagnosed in a monotone voice before looking at the liquid being, "Action: Returning to **EggCarrier** with released **God of Destruction**."

A green light shined down on the two before they faded away. The echidna groaned as he finally pulled himself out of the hole in the mountainside just as the pillar of green light vanished. He sucked in some air quickly as a burning sensation went up his arm. He looked at the arm he punched with to see it was broken, evident by some parts of his bone sticking out of it.

"Damn!" Knuckles growled, "What kind of punch did that guy have?" His eyes widened as the floating island started to rumble, "Oh no...without the Master Emerald...this whole island will fall into the ocean!"

The island began to fall. Knuckles barely dug his good namesake into the mountainside as it began its descent. He blacked out as the island crashed into the ocean below.

* * *

Robotnik laughed in glee as the 'God of Destruction' stood before him with the figure, "Ah, **Chaos**...The God of Destruction! Just as the legends foretold!" he turned to the figure, "You've done well. Now, prepare for your next job!"

"Affirmative."

"You must go out and distract Sonic the Hedgehog," Robotnik ordered, "And, yes, breaking his legs counts as a distraction."

"Target: Sonic the Hedgehog. Mission: Distraction," the figure nodded before walking out.

Robotnik smirked as he gazed at the liquid being. His plans were going to succeed this time, he just knew it!

* * *

Sonic sighed contently as he laid on the fresh grass. When had he been here last? He couldn't recall just how long it had been, but he knew it was a long while since he had been at Green Hill.

_'But with the strange dirt coloring, they should've called it 'Checker Hill,''_ Sonic thought with a small smile, 'Hmm...maybe I'll take a...'

Cue: Multi-Dimensional Sonic Adventure 2 Original Sound Track - Suitable Opponent

Sonic rolled out of the way just before a black blur slammed into the ground where he had been resting. The resulting impact created a small explosion, tossing Sonic away even more. He shook his head quickly and recovered as the debris and smoke began to die down.

"Huh…? Who the heck are you?" Sonic asked as he saw a black-wearing figure stand not too far away from him before the hedgehog noticed a familiar emblem on the figure's outfit, 'Looks like ol' egg-butt hired someone to attack me...'

"Target: Sonic the Hedgehog," the figure stated.

The last of the dust dissipated, fully revealing the figure. Sonic raised a brow. The figure appeared to be the perfect blend of hedgehog and fox Mobians. The fur and quills were a fresh shade of sun-kissed blond with an ivory muzzle. The figure wore a pair of sunglasses and a headpiece for communication. Their tail waved behind them, Sonic noticing that beneath the fur was a series of quills despite being a fox's tail.

"A crossbred?" Sonic raised a brow.

**Crossbred Mobians** were quite rare, which would explain why Sonic was so surprised. The birth rate for a crossbred was normally one out of two thousand, eight hundred, and seventy five and even then a crossbred would normally be dominated in one species. Yet this one before Sonic was a perfect blend. Neither species showed dominance in the figure's heritage. He couldn't really tell the Mobian's gender with that helmet that revealed just the muzzle and ears, though.

"Target: Sonic the Hedgehog. Mission: Disable," the figure stated.

"…'Disable?' Heh...I'd like to see ya try," Sonic smirked as he got ready for whatever the hedgefox had in store for him.

The hedgefox hopped into the air. Sonic was prepared for anything...except for the Homing Attack that the hedgefox used to strike him. The hedgefox landed on their feet after a few flips from hitting Sonic while the hedgehog coughed as he got up from the attack.

"Okay...Wasn't expecting a Homing Attack," Sonic noted before racing off, "But let's see you handle this!"

"Objective: Disable," the Hedgefox stated before it turned into a yellow blur and instantly caught up to Sonic.

"Woah! What the...?" Sonic began before he dodged a kick from the hedgefox.

The Crossbred Mobian grabbed the hedgehog and tossed him hard into a nearby tree, breaking it in half upon impact. Sonic began to get up, panting, as a bit of blood fell from his head and mouth as he looked at the Hedgefox.

"Okay...it has super strength...and super speed? Okay...very dangerous combo right there."

"Objective: Disable by any means," the figure stated.

_'Ugh! There goes the Hedgefox again! ...I really need to figure out if it's a boy or a girl,'_ Sonic thought, "Hey! Wait! Are you a boy or a girl?"

"...Response: What is a boy? What is a girl?" the figure asked before turning to the left, tapping its chin in thought before turning back, "Answer im..." the figure blinked twice, "Target: Lost."

* * *

"Phew...I think I lost her...or him...or it,..." Sonic panted as he laid in a cave hidden behind a waterfall, the hedgehog wincing a bit the moment his shoulder touched the wall, "Darn...my arm felt like it was about to come off the socket from how that hedgefox tossed me...I need to find Tails...and fast."

* * *

"Okay...So let me get this straight; you ran into some crossbreed that you couldn't tell was a guy or a girl that easily matched your speed and had strength like Knuckles?" Tails asked as Sonic looked at his bandaged arm, "And that's how you sprained your arm?"

"Ugh...still hurts like heck," Sonic groaned a bit.

"Just be glad you only had it sprain," Tails noted.

"You make it sound like I did it on purpose," Sonic frowned.

"Well, it's not that I don't believe you, it's just...I don't believe you," Tails stated.

"Dude...I'm telling the..." Sonic began before something came crashing through the roof, startling the two as a familiar figure landed between the two Mobians, "...oh crud."

"Target: Sonic the Hedgehog. Status: Found," the figure stated, "Mission: Disable by any means."

"...Okay, I believe you," Tails gulped.

"...Tails...get out of here," Sonic stated to the young, twin-tailed fox as he glared at the figure, "I'll try and hold that hedgefox off long enough."

"What?! But Sonic...what if...?" Tails began before Sonic shot a grin at him.

"Don't worry..I'll catch up to ya once I lose him or her..now go!"

"...Okay. Be careful Sonic," Tails nodded as he managed to get out through one of the windows while Sonic and the hedgefox stared down at each other.

"Statement: You fooled me once, it will not happen again," the figure stated.

"Oh yeah...well we'll just see about that," Sonic grinned a bit as he got ready to face the hedgefox again.

The hedgefox responded with a Homing Attack. Sonic quickly returned it with his own, canceling the two attacks out. The hedgefox's tail shot out and wrapped around his legs before it slammed Sonic onto the table, breaking it apart.

"Urgh!" Sonic grunted before he did a sweep kick, knocking the hedgefox down as he jumped back, 'Don't know if this'll work...especially with how my arm is right now...but here goes nothing!'

Sonic quickly charged up and rocketed at the hedgefox in a Spin Dash. It responded by spinning its tail around and started flying over the Spin Dash. Sonic yelped as he hit a wall, having been distracted by that.

"Oh come on!" Sonic exclaimed, "What next? This guy or girl or..." he facepalmed, "Hey, what gender are you already?!"

The hedgefox stopped at that, "Query: What is a boy? Query: What is a girl?"

"...Seriously?" Sonic gave a blank look at the hedgefox, "You don't know what a boy or girl is?"

"Negative," the hedgefox replied.

"..." Sonic sweatdropped,_ 'Where does Eggman get these hunters? I mean, first was the silent yellow polar bear, then the crazy green duck with explosive-still a bit surprised at how quick it was for him to befriend the polar bear-, and then the purple weasel. Now it's an unknown crossbreed with no knowledge on genders.'_ "Well...A guy's a guy and a girl's a girl."

"Argument: That does not assist in answering the queries," the hedgefox stated.

"...hoo boy...I can't believe I'm going to explain this, especially to someone who's trying to kill me..." Sonic muttered before taking a deep breath and exhale, "Okay...here goes..."

Just as Sonic was about to explain, the sound of metal hitting something echoed. The hedgefox's legs trembled before it collapsed, passed out. Tails sighed in relief before frowning at his ruined frying pan.

"You owe me a new one...again," Tails sighed, "Fifth one this month, too."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Sonic exclaimed in relief before looking at the unconscious hedgefox.

"..." the hedgefox moaned, his/her helmet sparking a bit.

"...I think you hit him or her too hard Ta..." Sonic began before he noticed the helmet beginning to crack apart, "...just what kind of frying pan did you hit her or him with, Tails?"

"The one you said to only use in the case Knuckles came to visit and got really really mad," Tails replied.

The helmet broke in two, letting the long flowing sun-kissed blond fur/quills/hair spill out. The eyes sported somewhat large eyelashes and had a bit of cuteness. Tails and Sonic instantly realized the gender.

"...Holy carp, I hit a girl," Tails paled as Sonic began to walk off, "Where are you going?!"

"To get some rope or chains," Sonic replied, "Don't want her attacking us when she wakes up."

"W..wait! What if she wakes up and...and he ignores me again," Tails sighed once Sonic left, the twin-tailed fox looking down at the unconscious hedgefox while thinking, _'Just who is this girl anyway? And why did Eggman hire her to attack Sonic?'_

* * *

**GT: Well...Not a bad first chapter, huh?**

**SZ: Nope. it was pretty good.**

**GT: And, best of all, no one broke the 4th wall.**

**SZ:...you realize you just jynxd it, right?**

**GT: I knocked on wood after I said it. Jinx has been cancelled.**

**SZ: Ahh...**

**GT: Yeah.**

**SZ:..right..anyways, what's going to happen to that hedgefox?**

**GT: No clue. We'll just have to figure out when the next chapter comes. So, everyone in writing world, we'll see you in the next chapter. Bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Different Path II**

**GammaTron**

**Summary: A rewritten version of the first A Different Path. This one takes place in the SEGA Continuity. Seanzilla is cowriter for this.**

* * *

**GT: *laughs* Oh, TheDiamondMinecart...This guy's hilarious, SZ. *sees the readers* …*throws Laptop into my Pocket* Hey-o~! Ehhehhehheh...I was doing nothing. Hello.**

**SZ: Hi...*welcome back ot another chapter of ADP 2..as always..I'm seanzilla115...and I was kinda…*goes back ot reading MLP comic*reading th-!...well..that turned dark.**

**GT: What happened?**

**SZ: Remember Well-To-Do, the minotaur business man I told you about?**

**GT: ...Maaaaybe…*discreetly hides the charred husk of a clone of Well-To-Do I made***

**SZ: Well...he got his comeuppance..but...he got eaten by a hydra.**

**GT: Ouch. I thought he'd get turned into a tree.**

**SZ: Same here..but..after kidnapping the deer king's son, made said prince sign a contract by force, blackmailed the king to sign another to become the park mascot in return for freeing his son...I'd say he got what was coming..especially after the other things he's done.**

**GT: What was the contract the prince had?**

**SZ: Same as his dad.**

**GT: Ah. *nods* Well then…*turns to the readers* Disclaimer is this: We do not own anyone here. The entire Sonic Franchise is owned by SEGA… except for the comics. Those are co-owned by Archie Comics. Oh, and I own Roll Cyber Sakurai. Anything else before we go into the story, SZ?**

**SZ: Yes. WE own any OCs that appear in this story, a..*gets a call*..hold on..*answers phone*Yes?*frowns*..uh huh...uh huh...I see…*hangs up*well..that was my informant..and it seems Well-To-Do got out of the hydra's belly..don't ask...and if you'll excuse me..*picks up a net and shovel*it's minotaur hunting season.**

**GT: ...I'll go get my Type-VI Mjolnir Armor and Michael J. Caboose. *runs off* Start the story, SZ!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Amnesia and Water Fight**

* * *

The hedgefox slept softly, held tightly against a chair by chains, ropes, and a few locks. It was then she gave a small whimper as she began to regain consciousness. Her ears twitched as her eyes struggled to try to stay shut before they began to slowly open.

"Oh crud..she's waking up," Sonic's voice whispered as the hedgefox's eyes fully opened, seeing Sonic and Tails hiding behind a turned over table.

"..." the Hedgefox stared at them, "..." she tried to get up, only for the bindings to stop her, "..." she tilted her head, "..."

"...Something weird's going on…" Tails whispered.

"Yea..hey uh...you," Sonic called to the hedgefox.

"..." the Hedgefox blinked twice.

"Why did Eggman send you after me?"

"..." the hedgefox blinked a few more times as a question mark appeared over her head.

"..."

"...Uh...Sonic, I don't think she gets it," Tails noted.

"...I think you're right…" Sonic blinked, noticing the hedgefox was looking around in confusion, "...Wait...Tails, do you think…" he then whispered to Tails, "...that blow to the head she got gave her amnesia?"

"Hmm...I think so," Tails noted, "Hey!" the the hedgefox looked at her, "What's your name?"

"..." she tilted her head, "?"

"Well...This is going on a roll uphill," Sonic noted before the hedgefox looked at him at the word 'roll.'

"Wait. Sonic, say that word again," Tails ordered.

"...Again?"

"Not that one."

"Uphill?"

"One more before it."

"A?"

"That's two before before it."

"...Roll?" Sonic guessed, earning the hedgefox's attention once more.

"...I think she thinks her name is Roll," Tail noted.

"...You think so?"

"Yea..quick, ask her something."

"..Uh...Roll?" Sonic spoke, getting the hedgefox's attention once more, "Are you…?" he paused when he heard a grumbling, "...hungry?"

"..." 'Roll' blushed while looking down at her feet.

"...I think I'll take that as a yes...hold on," Sonic said as he dashed off in a blur and came back with a chilidog, "It's not much, but maybe you'll enjoy this."

"..."

"Oh..eheh...right. Your arms are bound," Sonic chuckled sheepishly as he motioned the chilidog to her face, "H..here."

'..." 'Roll' tilted her head a bit before she sniffed the chili-dog, "...?" she looked up at Sonic, tilting her head.

"Go ahead. eat it."

"..." 'Roll' blinked before she slowly opened her mouth and bit the chilidog a bit before her tail shot up, "?!"

"...uh...are you a-"

***CHOMP!***

"..."

"..."

"...I'll go get the medical kit," Tails sighed as he walked off, leaving Sonic, frozen stiff, as his hand was currently in Roll's mouth, her tail wagging happily.

* * *

"Dang..who knew she'd react just from one bite?" Tails asked as he finished bandaging Sonic's hand.

"I sure didn't..along with her trying to eat my entire arm," Sonic replied, mumbling that last part as Roll sat down in her seat, her tail still wagging, "...So...what do we do with her?"

"Not sure...we can't leave her as she is," Tails informed before his sight was gone, "..."

"Tails, don't take that off," Sonic ordered, averting his eyes from Roll, who had tossed off the towel she had been given to let her get out of the suit she was in.

"?" Roll tilted her head.

"..."

"..." Roll's tail wagged as she smiled at Sonic.

"...uh...if I let you out...will you promise to behave?"

"...?"

"...I'll...give you another chili-dog."

"?!" Roll's tail stood up at that as it began to wag happily.

"...I'll take that as a yes," Sonic noted as he carefully walked over to Roll, "Tails...whatever you do, do not remove the towel from your head."

"?"

"Okay…" Sonic nodded as he slowly undid the bindings on Roll before he yelped when the hedgefox tackled him to the floor, "Oof!"

Roll giggled, her tail wagging happily. She nuzzled his cheek while Sonic blushed heavily.

"...uh...g...good girl?" Sonic blinked as he slowly petted Roll's head, making her nuzzle his cheek more.

"...u-"

"Not...a word, Tails."

"..I was going to say thank god Amy's not here, otherwise..well, you know."

"...oh...crap baskets," Sonic paled, knowing Tails was right.

"?" Roll tilted her head, still straddling the blue hedgehog.

"...uh...Tails?"

"Yea, Sonic?"

"Can you...try and head to the store for some clothes while I keep Roll company?"

"...Sure."

"Thanks. One more thing...don't, I repeat, _DON'T_ let Amy find out about this."

"Okay, Sonic," Tails replied as he walked to the door...only to hit a chair, "Oof! Sorry! I've got this." he tripped over the couch, "Gah! Okay! I'm okay! I've got this."

"...Take the towel off first, Tails. Just don't look this way."

"Oh...right."

* * *

"Okay, Sonic, I got the clothes, but I am now banned from the mall for the next two months," Tails informed, "Long story short, d…" he nearly dropped the bags he had at seeing the ruined living room, "My couch!"

"Ugh…" Sonic groaned, poking out of what had been the couch.

"Sonic, what happened?!"

"...Long story short: never give Roll coffee."

"Mewmewmewmewmewmew!" a yellow blur zipped around, yipping.

"The heck?!" Tails yelped.

"That...was Roll…" Sonic replied before the blur tackled him, "oof! Again, Roll?!"

"...Why is she covered in mud?" Tails asked before Sonic tossed a towel over his head, "Hey~!"

* * *

"Why are we doing this, Sonic?" Tails groaned, the towel still on his head as the two stood outside the bathroom, "She tried to capture you and wrecked the house."

"Well, it was our fault she got amnesia. And, well, I kinda think if we manage to be her friend, she won't try to do that again when she remembers?" Sonic guessed near the end.

"...I really hope you're right, Sonic," Tails sighed before the door he and Sonic were against was knocked on, "...I think she's done."

"Let me check to make sure," Sonic said as he peeked in ,"..She is..but.." he pulled his head in, holding what used to be a bra, "...I don't think she likes bras."

Roll let out a quick hiss at that.

"...Nope. Definantly not," Sonic deadpanned as he threw the tattered bra away, "Ok Roll. You can come out now."

Slowly, Roll peeked her head out. Tails pulled the towel off his head as Roll walked out, wearing just a pink t-shirt and a jean skirt. Tails and Sonic looked her over before nodding.

"It's good on you," Sonic informed, earning a tackle from Roll and her nuzzling his cheek again, "Oof!"

"...I think she likes you, Sonic."

"What was your first clue?" Sonic deadpanned as Roll nuzzled against his cheek, '..Though, I will admit..She is kinda cute an-gah! D..did I just think that?!' he froze when he felt something wet on his cheek, "?!"

"...Did she just lick you?" Tails blinked before Roll tilted her head, the hedgehog no longer under her, "And he ran off."

"..." Roll tilted her head while looking at Tails.

"Don't look at me. I don't know where he went," Tails informed, "Though, I do have a way to find him."

"?"

* * *

"Bah!" Sonic gasped as he took his head out of a fountain,"..th..there..that should cool me off…" a drop of water hit the top of his head, "..." he looked up as it started to rain, "Of course."

It was then he heard sirens, causing him to turn and see various police cars running off somewhere.

"...what's up?" Sonic blinked before grinning, "Aw yeah! This'll be a good way to get my mind off things!"

With that, he took off in a blur, unaware he was being watched.

* * *

"Attention...uh...blue..slime,,.creature?" the lead cop shouted as he and a few cops confronted a familiar creature, "...Never mind! You are completely surrounded! Surrender yourself, and we will shoot you!"

"...uh...don't you mean 'or' sir?"

"...Fine. Creature, surrender yourself OR we will shoot you!"

"..." the water creature just stood there, swaying its arms softly like they were just dead weights.

"Uh, I don't think it's listening, sir."

"...fine. Men, ready...aim...fire!"

The cops then fired upon the water creature, only for their bullets to go through it.

"..." the water creature held up its right arm before reeling it back.

"?"

The creature let it punch ahead and the limb shot out like a blur. The other end of it had embedded itself in a car behind the officers before the creature reeled its arm back in, hitting some of the surprised officers, knocking them out. The creature held the vehicle over its head with the single arm before casually tossing it, It crashed into another police car, causing the two vehicles to blow up.

"...Uh..should we run now sir?"

"N...No! We don't run!" the lead cop yelled before another car was destroyed, "...However, tactical retreats are acceptable. Men, retreat! Fall back!"

"We run away, from the big blue henchie!"

"I told you to stop watching that movie!"

"..." the water creature picked up another car before throwing it right at the retreating officers.

"Heads up!" a blue blur slammed into the car, knocking it to the ground before Sonic landed across from the creature, "Wow...A creature of water. ...If I was scared of water, I'd have to ask if this was some sort of challenge for facing my fears."

"..." the water creature didn't say anything as it reeled its arm back once more.

The creature sent its limb at Sonic, who jumped over it. Curling up into a ball, he shot at the creature, hitting its head, causing a small splash and cause the water creature to turn into a puddle for a few seconds. It quickly reformed, focused on him. Sonic noticed that something was glowing between its eyes.

"Oh, dude...Is...Is that your brain?" Sonic asked, "Wow. Whoever made you must have used the ugly tree."

The water creature narrowed its eyes at Sonic before it leapt high into the air, landing on top of a flagpole before it reeled both its arms back.

"...What's he up t-woah!" Sonic yelped as he narrowly dodged a punch fm the creature before dodging yet another, the water creature practically sending a flurry of punches at Sonic, "Gah! Ooh! Eek! Baa! ...Did I just go 'Baa?'" he forgot it when one of the fists slammed near him, breaking the ground apart, "Whoa!"

He quickly jumped against another flagpole across from the creature and used it to jump above the creature. It looked up and was slammed in the brain by the hedgehog. The brain encased in a metal-like structure bounced a few feet away from the blue hedgehog once he landed on the floor, causing the creature's body to collapse into a puddle of water.

"Whew. Glad that's over," Sonic sighed in relief as he picked up the brain, "Though, what the heck is…?" he yelped as the puddle of water crashed into him, knocking the brain out of his hand and into the puddle, "Ugh! I've got water monster gunk on me! Ugh! Bleh! Bah! I think I swallowed some! Pft! Pft! Pft! Ptui!" the water creature reformed its head before turning into a puddle that quickly went into a drain, "Hey! Get back here!"

The creature ignored him as it slithired into the drain, going straight into the sewers below as it slinked off.

"..What the heck was that thing?" Sonic pondered before he noticed a familiar sun kissed blond tail poking out nearby, "...what the..Roll?"

"There you are!" Tails exclaimed as he ran over with Roll, holding a pair of umbrellas over his head and Roll's head.

"...Why is she wearing a leash?" Sonic asked.

"...I didn't really think that through when I put it on her," Tails admitted.

"...And why do you smell like a…"

"Don't you ask it," Tails narrowed his eyes.

"Okay, okay," Sonic waved his arms.

"...So...what happened here?" Tails asked, noticing the wreckage around the area.

"A water monster attacked," Sonic replied, "It had a brain floating in it."

"...How is that even possible?" Tails blinked.

"I have no idea. ...You think it came out of Mortal Kombat?"

"...I'm confiscating your Sega Saturn and Sega Genesis," Tails deadpanned.

"What?! Oh, come on…!" Sonic whined.

"It's sad that the ten year old is the one who has to be the adult to the fifteen year old," Tails sighed.

"...Ugh…"

"S...s...so…"

"Hm? Did you say something, Sonic?"

"No, I thought that was you," Sonic replied.

"So...Son…" the two turned to Roll, who had a frustrated, focused expression, "Son...Sa...Sahn...Son…"

"...Is she..trying to say your name, Sonic?"

"I think she is."

"Sah...Sonikku!" Roll beamed.

"...Excuse me?" Sonic raised a brow before he was tackle over, "Not again!"

"Sonikku!" Roll beamed, wagging her tail as she nuzzled into the hedgehog while giggling, "Sonikku!"

"...Good Roll."

"Tails, you traitor!"

"Sonikku! Sonikku!"

"...We're gonna have to work on her grammar a bit."

"Ya think?"

Tails facepalmed at that with a sigh. Unaware to the three, a figure was looking down at them from a top a building.

"So that's what happened," Eggman frowned, "Hmm…" he grinned, "I see...I see…" he laughed, "Well, well, well. This is certainly an unexpected turn. But no matter. Chaos, the God of Destruction, has been released. And with it, I will rule the world! Oh-hoh-hoh-hoh-hoh!"

* * *

**SZ:*puts handcuffs on Well-To-Do* You have a right to remain silent, dirt bag!**

**GT: Anything you say can and will be used against you. You have the right to an attorney. If you don't have an attorney, the court will provide you with one...**

**Well-to-Do: What are you two talkin' about! I done nothing wrong!**

**SZ:..GT, tell him what crimes he's commited**

**GT: Let's see...Let's see…*flips through the book* Blackmail, kidnapping, copyright infringement, attempt to avoid copyright infringement horribly, destruction of private property, trespassing, kicking out a princess, insulting a princess, trying to avoid giving payment to said princess by making horrible fake images of her in the form of merchandise, oh and attempted genocide of an entire species.**

**SZ: Not to mention interfering with the mail, and breaking a golden rule between Celestia and the deer.**

**GT: Your trial is in twenty four hours. Until then, your cell awaits. Big Bubba's been lonely in there. Best advice? Don't drop anything.**

**Well-to-Do: N...No! You dont' understand! I was trying to bring Equestria into the future!**

**SZ: By tearing down peoples homes?**

**Well-to-do: O..of course. Equestria doesn't need trees or animals.**

**GT: ...On second thought, put him in the room with the broken TV that plays nothing but Post Season 5 Spongebob Squarepants episodes and the current five seasons of Family Guy.**

**SZ: Oh? I was sworn you'd lock him in the room with the TV that plays nothing but TTGO episodes.**

**Well-to-do: TT what now?**

**GT: That room's being used right now...by a fire.**

**SZ: Ah...well, Modern Spongebob and Modern Family Guy cell it is. Oh, and Well-To-Do..here's something we like to say about your 'Equestria doesn't need trees or animals' thing...GT?**

**GT: Meet your Security Officers. They're programmed to stuff you if you attempt to escape. *whistles and Golden Freddy, Toy Freddy, and Freddy FazBear from FNaF enter, wearing security outfits while Toy Freddy had a Springtrap suit ready for him* If you attempt to escape, these three will stuff you into a suit. After which, we will then file a missing persons report after ninety days or once the bloodstains have been removed from the floor and your rotting corpse thrown into a secret room for thirty years and then burned to a crisp.**

**SZ: Eeyup. Boys, take this..this...GT? A name for this...*points to Well-to-Do*thing here?**

**GT: Jailbait.**

**SZ: Thank you. Take this jailbait away.**

**Well-To-do:..w..wait! i..*whimpers as he was dragged off***

**GT: Okay. Now that we've done that, what did you think of the chapter, SZ?**

**SZ: Pretty good..though I did learn never to give Roll coffee...in fact..it's always a bad idea to give certain people coffee, like Pinkie Pie...*shudders***

**GT: Actually, coffee doesn't affect her. She's already too hyper for coffee.**

**SZ: Wait...really?**

**GT: Yeah. So, what was your favorite scene this chapter?**

**SZ: Hmm..well, Roll starting to bond with Sonic, the battle with Chaos 0, and Roll managing to say Sonic's name...in Japanese kinda.**

**GT: Aye. Well, until next time. I am GammaTron.**

**SZ: And I am Seanzilla115...and in 24 hours...well...you already know.**

**GT: I do?**

**SZ: Well-to-Do's Trial?**

**GT: Oh. Right. ...Should we write about that? Or did someone beat us to it? Ah well. We will see you readers in the next chapter. Bye-bye! *waves***

**SZ: Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**GammaTron: *reading Sherlock Bones* Wow. Now this is interesting. Sherlock Holmes reincarnated as an adorable puppy.**

**Seanzilla: Really? Huhu..interesting…*looks through online*...woah..well that's a bit much. Says here Sonic boom: Rise of Lyric is worst than Sonic 06**

**GT: Really now? ...Have to agree. While I like the cartoon...No. Just...Just no to the games. Not really fun without a Super Form Battle.**

**SZ:...good point. Plus, from what I hear, there's more bugs in Rise of Lyric than 06, one of which is pretty much game breaking.**

**GT: ...Game breaking? What? Do you end up in this area where you can't do a single thing?**

**SZ: No. You pause just as Knuckles does a double jump, and you can pretty much head to other areas you're not meant to go until later.**

**GT: Oh. That must be both interesting and a pain in the tush for completionists. *Beard Mode Engaged***

**SZ: ?...What's with the beard?**

**GT: And you miss the Completionist reference. Moving on! Welcome, everyone, to Chapter 3 of A Different Path II.**

**SZ: As always, I'm Seanzilla115…**

**GT: And I am GammaTron.**

**SZ: And today's chapter features everyone's favorite echidna, Knuckles.**

**GT: I thought everyone's favorite was Tikal because she didn't get involved with Sonic Boom.**

**SZ: ...okay. Second fave-**

**Pinkie: And wasn't there another Echidna? Shade? Julie-Su?**

**SZ: ...Moving on...as you all know, in the first chapter, Knuckles' home, Angel Island had fallen down because the Master Emerald had shattered.**

**Pinkie: Yea...we're lucky it wasn't a c…**

**SZ:...Pinkie...why are you even here?**

**Pinkie: uh..because Season 5 of my show is appearing in a few days.**

**GT: …*pulls out a radio* Code Pinkie, people. *SCP Ponies come in, grab Pinkie Pie while three keep constant eye-contact with her, and take her out***

**SZ: 0-o...uh..what was THAT?**

**GT: What was what?**

**Pinkie:*off-screen* I have a right to be there! I was promoting my show!**

**SCP Ponie: *off-screen* Sedate her!**

**Pinkie Pie: *off screen* Hey! What was that f...ZZZZZZZzzzz…**

**GT: ...Look, I just watched their weird Markilier video involving containment, Pinkie Pie snapping your neck when you blink or turn away while she's before you, Discord trapped in a computer, and a statue-like Rainbow Dash that phases through walls and takes you a rainbow dimension where she slowly robs your sanity. Oh, and a Rarity that kills you with 'fabulosity.'**

**SZ: T_T….okay, no more Markiplier if it's going to do stuff like that to you.**

**GT: Hey. He also played a mod of that game where he is all the SCP or SCP have his Warfstache on them.**

**SZ: ...Ugh…**

**GT: ...Disclaimer?**

**SZ: Just..whatever. Roll Disclaimer.**

**Roll: *off-screen* But I don't appear yet in the story.**

**GT: Not you. He meant start them.**

**Roll:*off-screen*Ohh…**

**SZ: Yeah..just..someone please start it.**

**Raito: I'll do it..*pulls down the screen showing the disclaimer***

**Disclaimer: As usual, we don't own anything in this story, nor do we own the sonic franchise. We do though own any OCs that appear in here.**

**GT: Let's get started!**

* * *

Knuckles groaned as he started coming too. Man...Talk about strange dreams. He dreamt he was a muscular, tall idiot who was friends with a Sonic in bandages and a scarf, a Tails wearing goggles and pilot stuff, a tomgirl, yet still well-dressed, Amy, and a crazy jungle badger named Sticks. As he began to get up, he shuddered as he recalled the badger. He was so glad he didn't turn out like that. Slowly, he opened his eyes...and they widened fully at the pair of eyes only inches away from him.

"Gah!" Knuckles freaked.

"Yah!" the owner of the eyes, an eight-year-old bee in an aviator's jacket and goggles, screamed as he zipped out of the room, "Vector, Espio, Mighty, Ray, he's awake!"

Knuckles shook his head a bit, trying to get his aching head back in shape as a magenta chameleon Mobian, bits of shinobi garb on his arms and legs, walked in. He handed Knuckles a glass of water with a tablet in it. The echidna quickly drank it and nodded to the chameleon.

"How…"

"Three days now," the chameleon informed.

"Any reason why the island isn't floating anymore?" a Mobian crocodile with black headphones on his head and a gold chain on his neck asked, entering with a red armadillo Mobian and a yellow flying squirrel Mobian in a sky-blue hoodie behind him, the bee flying above them all.

"...Gah!" Knuckles's eyes widened, "That guy broke it!"

"...What guy?" Vector asked.

"A fox Mobian in black garbs," Knuckles informed, "He and this water thing broke the Master Emerald. I tried to catch them, but the guy…" he looked down at his arm, sporting some wrapping on it, "...this happened."

"Your arm was popped out of its socket," the chameleon informed, "Whoever they were...they were stronger than you."

"Tch," Knuckles growled, "When I get my hands on that guy, I'll show him who's stronger." he got out of the bed, "But for now, I need to find the Master Emerald."

"Huh? But, Knuckles, didn't it get broken?" Charmy asked.

"Yes. But it's special," Knuckles informed, "Whatever created the Master Emerald seemed to make a sort of...failsafe for it. When it's shattered, it divides itself up into shards that can be collected and reform into the Master Emerald." he looked at them all, "And, as much as I hate to admit it, I can't find them alone."

"...How much you paying?" the crocodile asked.

"You help and I won't kick you guys off the island for not paying any rent."

"We're hired," the crocodile confirmed.

"You should've kept your mouth shut, Vector," the armadillo facepalmed.

* * *

"So this is Station Square? It's bigger than the pamphlets back home said, ne Nii-chan?"

"All the more reason I was against us coming here."

"Mou, Nii-chan, you really shouldn't worry all that much."

Turning a corner, the female of the two mixed breed Mobians looked at the map she had unfolded. The two were hedgehog-wolf mixes, both around Sonic's age, both sharing near-peach colored muzzles. The male of the two was slightly taller than the female with brown fur/quills on his body. Over his upper body was a black jacket with a katana sheathed on his back, the guard curved downward at both ends, while his feet were covered in black and white running shoes. He had green eyes that were narrowed as he looked around for trouble while his right cheek sported a crescent moon mark.

The female of the two had her white quills/fur done up in a ponytail ending at mid-back with a pink braid in it. She wore a pink tee with the star on the front stretched by her bust while also exposing her navel, a blue vest over that, and pink jeans. Pink and yellow shoes with stars on the sides covered her feet while her black gloves sported gold stars on them. She began to look over the map with her blue eyes.

"Oh, this is gonna be great!" the girl beamed, "There's so much to do here, Nii-san."

"...Yea..sure…" the male said, his eyes scanning the area for anything suspicious

"Mou...Nii-san, I'm sure we're fine," the girl assured before looking back at the map, "Oh! They have a Chinatown, a Francetown, and a Japantown here. You don't find that in a lot of cities."

"...Think there's a..." the male paused before he stopped, "..Ellie, stay close."

"Huh?" the female stopped, "Nii-san, this better not be another mistake with just a dog coming around the corner. You're still having to pay off those medical bills for the poor Akita Inu."

"I know that. But…" the male paused as he unsheathed his sword, revealing the blade to be a pure black, "I sense something...something..lifeless."

"Lifeless? Y-You mean...z-z-z-zombies?" Ellie squeaked.

"No...I mean something like a machine…" The male stated, keeping his ground as Ellie stayed near him. A moment of silence had past before the male hedgewolf blocked an incoming shot at him with his blade.

"Eek!" Ellie yelped as the male reflected another shot.

"...Alright! Whatever you are, come out!" the male barked as he stood his ground.

It was silent for a few moments before something charged at him. The hedgewolf quickly sliced it in two, revealing it to have been a robot that seemed to try-and fail-at imitating a ladybug of sorts. Ellie gasped as she saw a little puppy fall out of it, stuck in a green-tinted glass-like container that bounced a few times before breaking open, letting the puppy run off with a whimper. The hedgewolf quickly blocked three more shots as three robots resembling wasps with lasers instead of stingers flew around the two.

"N..Nani?1 Wh-what are these things?!" Ellie gulped as she stayed close to her brother.

"I have no idea," the male replied, growling as he jumped up and sliced one of the three wasps in two, releasing a bird from it that quickly flew off once the container broke, "But right now, I really hate that they're using animals like this."

"H..ha-kya!" Ellie screamed as she felt something drag her down to teh ground, making her wince a bit in pain. She then looked behind her before freezing, seeing some sort of mechanical tentacle gripping her leg, "?!"

"Ellie?" the hedgewolf glanced behind him before spotting the tentacle, quickly slicing it off her leg, "Rrrr….This is bad."

"H...h...hai," Ellie whimpered as she shot back up, staying real close to her brother as she shook like a leaf.

The male hedgewolf grunted as he blocked the shots of the last two wasp robots, unaware of a pair of figures getting closer. It wasn't until he heard Ellie yelp and the sounds of a struggle did he turn around to see a robot, humanoid rooster running off with a green robot on treads and drills for hands and a nose...both carrying a large sack with something in it.

"We got it! We got it!" the rooster robot laughed, "Oh, Dr. Robotnik is gonna be so happy with me!"

"No, he's gonna be happy with me!" the drill robot argued.

"Oi! Get back here!" the hedgewolf growled before he barely jumped back from another ladybug-like robot, "Onore…!"

"Sorry, bub! But we need this little lady for something Special! Ha-ha haha!" the rooster laughed as they turned a corner.

"Ellie!" the hedgewolf shouted before slicing an orange monkey robot that tried to get him, releasing a bear cub (GammaTron A/N: BEARS!) from it.

The two robots quickly went down a few corners, essentially losing the male hedgewolf.

"Oh boy, oh boy! We are gonna be in such good graces with Dr. Robotnik!" the drill robot beamed.

"You mean I will be in such good graces with Dr. Robotnik," the rooster smirked.

"No, me!"

"Me!"

As the two started arguing, Ellie managed to get her head out of the sack. With a few moments of struggling, she managed to get out and ran off.

"No m-Hey! She's gone!" the drill robot freaked.

"Nice job, numb-bolts!" the rooster frowned, "You let her get away."

"No, you did!"

"No, you!"

"You!"

"You times five!"

"You times twenty!"

_'Mou...My map's gone...Nii-chan's missing...G-Gotta hide…!'_ Ellie thought as she ran off.

* * *

"Aw...Why do trains have to be so fast?" Charmy pouted as the six Mobians exited the train station.

"They have to be in order to get people around," Vector replied as he looked down at his now-empty wallet, "All my money...gone…!"

"I told you third-class would've been a good idea," Mighty rolled his eyes, "That way, we would've had enough to get some lunch when we find some of those emerald shards, but noo…You wanted seats near the front of the train."

"..." Knuckles looked around, "I can feel the Master Emerald's presence in this city. Split up and look for large shards of the Master Emerald."

"Huh? Hey, wait a second. I…!" Vector began before Knuckles ran off, "...I hate when he does that."

"So where do we go first?" Charmy asked, "I saw there!"

"It's closed for repairs," Espio informed, pointing at the floating sign near the elevator.

"Aw man~!" Charmy whined.

"..Still better keep an eye o-" Victor began before he heard an explosion nearby, followed by what sounded like an angry roar/howl, "Oh what now?!"

"Trouble is afoot," Espio stated, looking in the direction the explosion had come from.

"...We better follow it," Mighty suggested.

"Good idea. Chaotix, move out!" Victor declared as he ran to where the explosion occurred...just in time for him to be ran over by a group of freaking out Badniks, some missing a few limbs and one trying to keep its animal container inside, "...Ow."

"Wow. That's the fifth time that's happened in the last three days," Charmy noted, "But the first time we've seen him get run over by Badniks of all things."

"It seems D-Dr. Robotnik's here…" Ray gulped.

"Looks like. But..who or what could've do-" Mighty began.

"TEME!" a voice roared, making the group turn to see what looked like a hedgehog-wolf fusion charging in the same direction the Badniks ran.

"...Double Ow," Vector groaned after he had been run over the by the hedgewolf.

"Whoa now!" Mighty exclaimed, grabbing the hedgewolf by the back of his jacket and lifting him up, making sure the katana was not near him, "What's all the hubbub, bub?"

"Out of my way!" the hedgewolf growled as he elbowed Mighty in the face, causing him to drop him as he ran after the Badniks again.

The Badniks squeaked before jumping into an open sewer hole and quickly covered it, steel spikes soon poking out of it to show it had been sealed up. The hedgewolf skidded to a halt and started to hack at the cover until his body stiffened.

"Ease yourself," Espio advised, giving a small tug on the wires he had bound the hedgewolf with, "You won't be able to do anything in your state right now."

"..G...GRAAAA!" the hedgewolf roared as he sliced a nearby car in half with a clean slash from his sword.

"You forgot the arm!" Charmy freaked.

"I let him keep it moving for that," Espio stated as he released the hedgewolf and moved before him, the brown hedgewolf panting, "Calmer?"

"...H...hai..." the hedgewolf nodded before punching the ground, "Damn it…"

"Yeesh. What did those guys do to you?" Charmy asked.

"...Those bastards kidnapped my sister," the hedgewolf frowned as he stood up, sheathing his sword.

"A kidnapping, you say?" the hedgewolf hopped back in surprise at seeing Vector suddenly beside him, marks from being trampled by the Badniks and himself still on the crocodile, "So who was the kidnapped?" the hedgewolf glowered at him, "Easy now, bub. We're the Chaotix, top notch detectives."

"..."

"If Robotnik is after your sister, then it would be better to have more people looking for her," Espio advised.

"...Fine…" the hedgewolf sighed a bit in defeat before pulling out a picture from his jacket's pocket, "Here's what she looks like."

"Oh wow! She's pretty~!" Charmy awed.

"Down, boy, down," Vector joked as he pulled Charmy away from the picture to get a good look, "Hmm...Okay then. Name's Vector, the leader of this group of detectives. You got a name so we don't have to keep saying 'hey, you' or 'yo, buddy'?"

"...Zane. Zane Tsukikaze. And the girl in the picture is my sister, Ellie."

"Well don't you worry. We'll help ya find her no sweat!" Vector assured, "First things first, back to the scene of the kidnapping!"

_'Aren't we forgetting something?'_ Mighty thought as the six went off.

* * *

Knuckles sneezed and nearly fell off the side of city hall.

* * *

Roll looked around in her folding chair, not sure what to make of it all. There was a big place of water just ahead of them, so why have a small one near it? Didn't make a bit of sense. In the folding chair beside her, Sonic raised up his sunglasses a bit to look at her.

_''Show her around the city' he says. 'It may help her memory' he says,'_ Sonic thought,_ 'All I got yesterday was a girl who was just zipping all over, looking at everything in confusion and awe, getting stuck in a jewelry shop because of a gold egg the size of my head that she had picked up, and a messed up hotel room from her jumping on the bed.'_

"Hmm?" Roll blinked when she spotted something in the pool, making her blink a bit as she tilted her head.

"Don't even think about it, Roll," Sonic warned, "You're in enough trouble with the bed here."

However, Roll seemed to ignore him as she leapt into the pool. The resulting splash didn't get out of the pool, except for one spot. Sonic gasped and spluttered as he shook the water off before glaring at Roll, who had a rather large fish with teeth in its mouth in her mouth, as she exited the pool.

"...Really classy, Roll. REALLY cla-" Sonic began with a frown before the fish coughed up something, making the hedgehog and hedgefox look to see it was a midnight blue ocarina, "What's this?" he knelt down and picked up the object, "I think I've seen this before when I was going through Asia a few weeks ago on a jog. An...okra-marina?" he glanced over at Roll, who still had the large fish in her mouth, "...You want to eat eat that, don't you?" her wagging tail said it all, "..." he opened his mouth before his ear twitched, making him look up, "An engine?"

In the sky was what looked like a blue-ish colored biplane, which had smoke coming out of the engine. Piloting said plane was a familiar twin tailed fox, who had trouble trying to keep it in the air. Roll tilted her head as she watched it go down in a curve with a small spin to it.

"Wha? Tails?! Look out, you're gonna crash!" Sonic freaked before wincing as the plane crashed a bit away from the area, "Aw...What am I gonna do with that kid?" looking over at Roll, who was still keeping the fish in her mouth, "Let's go get him." Roll let out a muffles whine, "...Fine. We'll get him and then we'll cook the fish you caught."

Roll's tail shook happily in response as she ran ahead to the spot where Tails' crashed, Sonic following after her as he put the ocarina away in his quills. Within seconds (and a total of roughly two kilometers from where he began) Sonic stopped beside Roll, who was tilting her head as she and a Motobug were just looking at each other. Looking around, Sonic blinked twice as he saw the beach was literally covered with Badniks.

"Here we go again…" Sonic facepalmed.

* * *

"O...okay. I think...I lost them," Ellie panted as she rested against a palm tree, 'What...What were those metal things? Why were they after me? An...' she paused she felt something missing from her pockets, causing her eyes to widen, "Oh no…" she whispered as she frantically began to search her pocket,s "Where is it? Where is it?!" when she couldn't find it, she fell to her knees "M-Maybe it just fell out around here!" she started to crawl around the palm tree, sifting through the sand and sand-like dirt, "I can't have lost it. I just couldn't have!" It was then a loud splash caught her attention, making her slowly turn before freezing, seeing a robotic octopus like badnik popping out of the water, staring at her, "..."

* * *

**A few seconds later…**

* * *

'EEEYAAAAAAAAAHHH! TATSUKETE!" Ellie screamed as she ran as fast as she could, wanting to get away from that thing's nasty, nasty tentacles.

The Badnik let out a series of blurbles as it chased after her. It had a task assigned to it, so it would not fail! It would do whatever it took to capture the Mobian before it and present it to Robotnik! Ellie tripped with a yelp.

"Ooh~! I hate Tentacles!" the female hedgewolf screamed as she got back up and ran onto a pier, the badnik stopping in its tracks, "Huh? Wh-Why'd it stop?"

The badnik let out a gurgle like scream as he high tailed it out of there, making Ellie blink in confusion before a loud splash caught her attention. Slowly turning towards the splash, she watched just in time to see an orca come out of the water. Her eyes widened as her pupils turned to dots, noticing it was twice the average size of an orca and sported a star-shaped mark on the forehead.

"A...A Barracuda Orca," Ellie squeaked.

* * *

**We interrupt this chapter to bring you 'A Moment With the Authors.'**

**GammaTron: *wearing a lab coat while standing by Seanzilla115, also in labcoat* The Barracuda Orca, a subspecies of the whale family, resembles its cousin the Orca. However, while its cousin prefers smaller fish, Barracuda Orca have adapted a rather...unique...taste.**

**Seanzilla115: Like in this case, certain mobians, like hedgehogs...*hears a growl*...please tell me that was your stomach, GT.**

**GammaTron: No. *taps the glass container, showing a captured Barracuda Orca in it* That was this one. As SZ was saying, the Barracuda Orca has developed a taste for larger fish and certain types of land mammals, such as great white sharks, squids, giant turtles, and-as in this case-Mobians. As such, certain laws have been made to deal with safety for all Mobians in the law made by the UN in...*glass starts breaking* Uh oh.**

**SZ: Run and Scream time now?**

**GT: Indeed.**

**Both: *run and scream as the glass shatters, letting the Barracuda Orca come out***

**This has been 'A Moment with the Authors.' We now continue our story.**

* * *

"AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE!-!-!-!-!" Ellie screamed as she ran along the pier, the Barracuda Orca chasing after her while destroying the pier in the process, "Someone, Tatsukete!"

* * *

Roll's ear twitched as she stopped for a moment, hearing what sounded like screaming in the distance.

"Roll, come on!" Sonic called from atop a lighthouse on the small bit of land they were on, "Tails landed this way!"

"...S..Sonikku. T….t...Tatsukete…" Roll managed to get our, motioning to where the screaming was coming from.

"Yes, Roll, that's where Tails crashed," Sonic called down, "Now get up here. I found a way to get over to that way without having to go in the ocean!"

Roll tilted her head. Couldn't they just swim? Regardless, she still went up there.

* * *

Ellie panted and gasped as she stumbled onto land, the Barracuda Orca long gone. She groaned before collapsing onto her face in the sand, her entire body covered in sweat and her clothes drenched in water when she had fell into the water before climbing back up. It was only the smell of metal burning that made her look up to see the face of a knocked-out fox Mobian just inches from her own.

"O-oh my!" the female hedgewolf gasped as she managed to pull herself up and checked to see if the fox was alright, "O-oi! D..daijoubu?"

The fox let out a groan. Looking around, Ellie saw a burning wreckage near them, barely making out a propeller and misshapen wings from either the intense heat or the crash. Looking back down at the fox, she saw he had a few small injuries and a cut on his forehead.

"Mou...what am I supposed to do?" Ellie whimpered before looking down at her clothing, "...Nii-san isn't going to like this…"

A few minutes later, she was minus a vest and the fox Mobian was now sporting a blue set of wraps around his head. As she finished, she heard someone whimpering. Turning to look at the shore, she saw a blue hedgehog and a yellow hedgefox, the latter hugging the former for dead life it seemed.

"Yes, yes. I know that it was a Barracuda Orca," the hedgehog sighed, "But seriously, you just need to hit it on the mark and it'll go fleeing like a little baby, Roll." the hedgefox just let out a frightened whimper, "...Remind me to never let you watch Barracuda Orca-nado."

"...Ano, e-excuse me!" Ellie called, catching the two's attention, "I..I need some help. I found this boy injured and near a flaming wreckage. I managed to bandage him up, but that's all I could for now."

"Tails!" the hedgehog exclaimed as he zipped over, "Oh man. Ugh, I told him he shouldn't have tested this thing out without me or Knuckles in it as well." he looked over at Ellie, "Thanks for bandaging his head up. He may be smart, but he's pretty much an idiot this time."

"I...I see…" Ellie noted.

"I don't know if I should ground him for it or treat him to something for acting like I would've done."

Ellie blinked twice at that. It was a hand on her shoulder that made her look up at the other girl there. Roll, she believed was the girl's name. She had a concerned look on her face directed at both her and at the fox.

"...I'm sure he's alright. I-" Ellie began before she spotted something sticking out of Sonic's quills, making her eyes widen, "Th...that's...O-oi!"

"Hmm?" Sonic blinked as he turned towards her, "Yeah?"

"Th..that ocarina in your quills..wh-where did you find that?"

Roll let out a squeak as she held up the bones of a fish. Ellie squeaked in surprise at the sight as Sonic facepalmed.

"Son of a…! Roll, you were supposed to wait!" Sonic groaned, earning a sad look from Roll, "Yeah, yeah. You were hungry, I know. But, well..." he looked at Ellie, "That's where it came from before Roll ate the dang thing. Had it in its mouth and coughed it out once Roll caught it in the pool."

"...C..can I see it?"

"...uh..sure," Sonic shrugged as he pulled the ocarina out of his quills, "Not sure wh-"

"That's it! My ocarina!" Ellie gasped as she ran over and took it, "I've been looking for this! I..I had dropped it when those machines chased me and separated me from nii-san!"

"You mean the Badniks?" Sonic asked before flinching as the burning wreckage made a small crash from one of its wings falling over, "...Maybe we should move elsewhere before it decides it wants to blow up or something?"

"Hai."

"Uhn."

* * *

"Not in here," Charmy informed, poking out of a trash can.

"Not under here," Mighty informed before dropping the car back down gently.

"She's not up here!" Ray called from a balcony.

"Okay, so where were you when they jumped you both?" Vector asked as he and Zane stood together.

"We had just left the train station and were looking around before they jumped us. I was holding them off before some chicken robot and a drill robot grabbed Ellie and ran."

"Sounds like Scratch and Grounder," Vector noted, "A pair of idiots that were made when Dr. Robotnik was in an...well...a phase. Look, we don't ask why or what it was about, but he was going through a phase and we all agreed we'd leave it at that."

"...Robotnik…" Zane repeated in a dangerous tone, "Did you say...Robotnik?"

"Judging from the tone, you've been having trouble with the guy as well," Vector noted, "Quite a bit of trouble if the way I saw your pupils dilate just now was any sign."

"...That teme…" Zane growled as he clenched his hands, "He...he had hired someone to go after my father…"

"Your father?" Vector repeated.

"He was Mobius' Greatest Swordsman until…" Zane paused as his hands moved up to the moon-shaped scar on his cheek, "Until that bastard killed him…"

Vector nodded. He was going to say something when Espio appeared before them.

"I've found Scratch and Grounder in an alley nearby. They apparently dismantled each other in an argument over credit on getting the kidnapped," Espio informed, "Furthermore, the sack they had used, evident by the few white quills and fur I found in it, was void of life. Most likely, she had managed to escape but has gotten lost."

"...I see…." Zane noted as he calmed down a bit, relieved his sister got away.

"Still, this is a good lead," Vector noted.

"True," Espio nodded before pulling out a shard of emerald the size of a baseball bat, "Especially after I found this hidden in Grounder's torso."

"Well I'll be," Vector grinned, "A shard of the Master Emerald. Good day so far, then. Okay, Espio, still got those quills and the fur?"

"Yes," Espio nodded.

"Charmy!" Vector called, "Ray!"

"You rang?" Charmy asked.

Vector held up a pair of leashes and fake dog noses. Charmy and Ray groaned. Minutes later, the two were sniffing around, wearing the fake noses and leashes. Zane glanced at Vector.

"What? We don't have the budget for a real bloodhound, so we got them to learn how to sniff like bloodhounds," Vector shrugged.

"...Does this sort of stuff always happen with you guys?" Zane asked Espio, sweatdropping a bit.

"More often than not," Espio rubbed his forehead in trying to fight off the migraine this scene was making for him, "At least Knuckles isn't here."

* * *

Knuckles grumbled as he wiped the last bit of oil off his face. He should've checked before looking under that car for the shard he was sensing. Still, at least he got it once the car had stopped letting out the oil.

* * *

**GT: Not bad of a way to introduce your two OCs, eh SZ?**

**SZ: Eeyup.**

**GT: Anything you liked in this chapter?**

**SZ: Hmm...hard to say...except maybe when Ellie encountered Tails and helped treat his wounds as best as she could.**

**GT: Ah. I liked that as well. Gives good points to her character.**

**SZ:*nods*..Though, I can't help but wonder why Robotnik wanted to kidnap Ellie in the first place.**

**GT: No clue right now. Maybe we'll find out in a later chapter.**

**SZ: Possibly. Well, let's hope it's nothing bad, like...*shudders*...what happened in part one of the season 5 premiere of MLP: FiM.**

**GT: Amon Pony, people. Amon is now a mare Pony.**

**SZ: An insane one at that too.**

**GT: Now all we need is a Korra Pony. A Korra stallion Pony.**

**SZ: E..wait. Why would the pony version of Korra be a stallion?**

**GT: Because Season 5's Amon Pony is a female. Gender bending.**

**SZ: Ahh…**

**GT: Yep. Well, that's all the time we have for this chapter. So we'll see you all in the next chapter. *waves* Bye-bye!**

**SZ: Ja ne, minna-san.*goes to play Animal Crossing; New Leaf*Okay, time to check on my town.**


	4. Emergency Announcement

**Okay, I know you are all expecting an update to this story sooner or later, but I want to just get this out: I am not a happy camper. Do you know what I've gotten over the last few weeks for _reviews_? For something that in each chapter should be meant to be used for something _important_ like, oh I don't know, _ACTUAL REVIEWS!_ All the new reviews I've gotten, _especially_ those that I can reply to since they're not anonymous, ARE JUST THE SAME THING! It's all 'Update this story'; 'Why aren't you updating this story?'; 'Please, please, please update this story.' WELL NO MORE! As of this moment, I REFUSE TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER IN THIS OR ANY OTHER STORY UNTIL I GET A DECENT REVIEW! I AM ON STRIKE NOW! *slumps* Sorry for that, but...but I want an honest review right now. I've been having a busy life outside of the computer right now, schoolwork has been constant and quite difficult to finish recently, for one thing and I have a lot of pressure on my shoulders to get good grades this semester. So, please, just...I just want a good review is all. Something that I can actually respond to that I can help the reader understand in a story. What they liked, what they disliked, what their favorite part was, what was the least favorite, any suggestions they have. _Anything_ would be nice except for 'update this story.' Because I swear that I have had it with that question! I will update when I can. Until then, STOP ASKING THAT QUESTION! Again, I'm sorry, but I am tired of it being asked and I really am hoping you can at least give a good review to at least one of my stories on just one chapter. Just...please, okay? I can't stand that question being asked anymore especially in a review. If you want to ask it, then PM me. _Don't_ ask it in a review, a thing meant to help me improve myself. Also, for those of you who read 'A Different Path II,' I am not-I repeat _not_-currently accepting OCs at the moment.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**GT: Hello, hello, hello. Welcome, everyone, to the new chapter of ADP2.**_

_**SZ: Yup. As usual, I'm Seanzilla115…**_

_**GT: ...And I am GammaTron.**_

_**SZ: And we're here to bring ya another chapter of ADP2. Sorry for the delay and stuff. We...had our own things to do, such as me playing some new games I got recently, and posting a new story involving Kamen Rider Den-O and Mauroz' version of MLP: FiM**_

_**GT: And that Mewtwo DLC for Super Smash Bros that you got, SZ. And I've been busy with schoolwork and replaying Sonic Adventure on my XBOX 360.**_

_**SZ: Cool. A-*hears smashing off-screen*...ignore that. Momotaros is still a bit...peeved after what happened at the end of chapter 5 of FiT**_

_**GT: *walks off-screen***_

_***Two minutes later***_

_**GT: *walks back on screen* Okay, Momotaros won't be bothering us for a bit. Also, we need to fix the hole in the ceiling or put glass in it to make it a skylight.**_

_**SZ: ...the latter sounds good, but...what did you do to Momotaros?**_

_**GT: Oh, I gave him to some top men I know.**_

_**SZ: Who?**_

_**GT: Top. Men.**_

_**SZ: *sweatdrops***_

_**GT: Okay, so enough delay. Let's get on with the disclaimers! Zane, you do them this time.**_

_**Zane: Right,..*walks off in the opposite direction***_

_**SZ:..Other way, Zane**_

_**Zane: Oh, right..*walks in the correct direction and puts up the disclaimers***_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own anything in this story, nor do we own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. We do though own any OCs that appear in this story.**_

_**GT: *pinching the bridge of his nose with a sigh* And, no, we are not accepting OCs at this time, so please stop having your reviews be them and focus instead on the chapter. Leave your likes, dislikes, and any comments on this chapter in your review and please send OCs through PMs to me and SZ. If we like them and both agree, they may come on here. Now let's get on with this!**_

* * *

"Okay. We're almost there, you two," Sonic informed as he kept Tails's arm over his shoulders as he helped the two-tailed fox towards the hotel, "I'm glad we found you just in time."

"H...hai," Ellie nodded before shivering, "I r-really hope I never see another whale for a while."

Roll shuddered as she nodded while Soic responded with, "Yeah. Especially that species. Gotta warn the coast guard that it's near here later."

"P-please do," Ellie nodded before looking at tails, "...Ano, Tails right?"

"Yeah."

"Ano...if I may ask, what exactly happened with you and that plane?" the female hedgewolf couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah, Tails. I thought you and me agreed you _wouldn't _test out any new planes without me on board," Sonic frowned in concern.

"Sorry, Sonic," Tails apologized, "But I just had to show you what I was trying to do with it. It was a big breakthrough, too!"

"Well, I'm just glad you're okay," Sonic sighed, "So what was the breakthrough?"

"It was a new prototype jet propulsion system. It's got a few bugs to iron out…" Roll's yip of disbelief went off at that, "...Okay. Maybe more than a few. But I guess it was a bit of a good thing I tried it."

"You know I'm going to be confiscating your toolbox once we're back home, right?" Sonic asked.

"What?! Seriously?!"

"You worried me too much with that," Sonic replied with a concerned frown, "So..what exactly made your plane go haywire anyhow?"

"...a ch…"

"...I'm sorry, what?"

"...A...Chaos Emerald?"

"...I'm sorry, I think I had something in my ear. But...did you a 'Chaos Emerald'?!" Sonic demanded.

"Ta dah," Tails sheepishly replied as he managed to pull out a purple, fine-cut emerald from one of his tails, "Managed to grab it before the plane crashed."

"Whoa! A Chaos Emerald!" Sonic exclaimed, nearly dropping Tails in surprise.

Roll blinked a bit as she moved a bit closer to the Chaos Emerald, looking at it a bit. She gave it a small tap with her nose before yelping, moving back a bit. Something zapped her nose!

"Ite...hurt…" the hedgefox winced.

"...Remind me to write that down, Tails," Sonic ordered.

"Gotcha," Tails nodded.

"Now where did you get that?" Sonic asked.

"I found it in the lake near our house," Tails replied, "This thing's got unlimited power, ya know…"

"I know, buddy, I know. You're looking at the guy who has to use them more often than not," Sonic rolled his eyes, "But still...shouldn't they be in the Special Zones?"

"I don't know," Tails replied.

"Special...Zones?" Ellie blinked.

"What….that...kyu?" Roll asked.

"Not really sure," Sonic shrugged, "But I do know that the Chaos Emeralds are supposed to be in there when no one is trying to collect them."

"Maybe there's something wrong with them?" Tails suggested.

"Maybe," Sonic replied.

"...Ano, these 'Chaos' Emeralds don't have a negative side effect...do they?" Ellie asked before shivering, "Not sure if it relates to one, but me and my nii-san encountered this one town and…" she paused before shuddering once more, "...Those smiles...they were not right."

"Uh…" Sonic and Tails glanced at each other, "I'm...not sure."

"You just gotta come back to the house, Sonic! I've got something to show you!" Tails grinned before holding his head with a small groan.

"Uh-uh, Tails. You're in no condition for the train," Sonic frowned, "Lucky for you, I still have one more night in that room at the hotel, so we're spending it there. You take a bed, the girls can share one, and I'll take the couch."

"Wh-What?" Ellie blinked.

"No way are we leaving you alone if Eggman's robots are after you," Sonic informed.

"...That is a good point. I mean...I...I had barely gotten away from that chicken robot and drill robot when they started arguing with each other."

"Scratch and Grounder?" Sonic raised a brow before snickering, "Oh, those guys are easy to fool. Honestly, I once just only wore a pair of glasses and spoke in a nasally voice and they were fooled."

"...They're...not too bright, are they?" Ellie asked with a slight sweatdrop, Roll tilting her head.

"Nope. Not a bit," Sonic replied, shaking his head, "And yet, those two are actually the guys in charge of trying to catch me for ol' Egg-head."

"And if I recall, the score is them, zip. And you…" Tails paused as he added up a bit, "..I can't recall. You've out-wited those two so many times, I've lost count, Sonic."

"True. They're just so easy to trick," Sonic smirked, "Now come on. The hotel we're at has a medical wing so we can get a better look at your injuries."

"He has a point. You were lucky I was there to bandage up your wounds," Ellie added.

"Okay, okay," Tails sighed.

"And you can't order room service."

"Aw man…!"

"Hey, I don't let Roll do it," Sonic pointed out, Roll looking up from the seashell she found at the mention of her name.

"Roll can't even talk in complete sentences yet," Tails pointed out.

"True, but you still can't order room service."

"...Darn it."

Ellie giggled a little, '_These two are like Nii-chan and me when one of us is in trouble with the other...'_

* * *

"Achoo!" Zane sneezed, accidentally spilling the coffee he got on him, "Gah! God….darn it that's hot."

"Why'd ya pause there?" Vector asked.

"My...sister doesn't like it when I curse around kids."

"I see…" Espio noted, glancing at Vector.

"...What?" Vector asked.

"Forgive Vector, but Charmy's already been exposed to a lot of cursing," Espio informed.

"Espio doesn't let me use any of the words I hear Vector say when something crushes his tail," Charmy pouted.

"I see...Well trust me, kid, if you had heard me cursing, a whole ship of sailors would be screaming like babies the minute they hear me," Zane stated

"Vector did that once when a shipping crate landed on his tail after a case at the harbor," Charmy noted, "He turned a really cool set of colors for a bit after it landed on his tail, too."

Vector sighed as he hit his head on the table they were at, Mighty and Ray picking up their drinks beforehand so his head didn't crush the cups.

* * *

"So...How did half the pillows in this room become tatters?" Tails asked as he and Sonic sat on the couch.

"Roll apparently sleep-claws," Sonic informed, "Don't know what she was dreaming about, but I do know is that before I fell asleep, all her pillows were intact, the next they're all just piles of shredded fabric and feathers."

"I see…" Tails sweatdropped a bit, "...So uh...what do we do about that Ellie girl?"

"Well, we can't let her be alone. I mean, Eggman's after her," Sonic informed.

"Yeah. But _why _is he after her?"

"No clue, but we still need to make sure she finds her brother," Sonic noted.

"Right," Tails nodded before yawning a bit, "What...time is it?"

"Almost ten," Sonic replied.

"Ahh…" he paused to yawn, "Might as well hit the hay then," Tails hopped off the couch and walked to the bedroom, "I'm off for bed now."

"Okay then. And make sure to keep your head elevated like the nurse said," Sonic reminded.

"I remember."

"Was this before or after she gave you that butterscotch lolli?" Sonic teased as he turned the TV off.

Tails blushed a bit, but continued on, "I may have an IQ of 300, but I'm still a kid."

"Heh..that's tr-" Sonic began before his ear twitched a bit, "...Did you leave the radio on or something?"

"No."

"Okay," Sonic replied, "You get to bed then. I'll check it out."

"Right," Tails nodded as he left for his room.

Sonic soon got up off the couch and began to follow the source of the music. The way it sounded...it was...soothing...calming (SZ note: Think Lugia's song from the second Pokemon movie). Looking out at the balcony, he blinked twice.

Standing there was Ellie, the hedgewolf playing her ocarina as the moon's light shone down on her. Roll was sitting by as she listened, her tail swaying calmly as she took in the sounds of the soothing melody. Sonic blinked twice, trying to make sense of the melody. Ellie stopped as she lowered the Ocarina, her eyes slowly opening before she noticed Sonic looking at her from the corner of her eye.

"...Do you need something, Sonic-san?" the female hedgewolf asked.

"Huh? Wh-what? Oh, uh, well, it's…" he cleared his throat, "It's getting late."

"Oh...I see," Ellie noted.

"Yeah...hey uh...that song just now...what is it?"

"Well...it's something my…" Ellie paused as she smiled sadly, "...my mom taught me before she…" she paused once more to wipe a small tear from her eye, Roll letting out a sad whine, "I...I don't know what it means myself, but my mom told me that in the past, this song would help calm a great beast…" she then looked down at her ocarina, "Whenever it's clear out, and the stars and moon are out, I would play that melody on this...my mother's ocarina."

"No wonder you were so happy when I brought it out," Sonic noted.

"Hai…" Ellie nodded as she wiped another small tear from her face, "She gave it to me before she...passed on. I...I've treasured it always...and I make sure to keep with me always. it's almost...as if my mom is with me when I play this."

Sonic nodded. Glancing over at Roll, he frowned a little at seeing the sad Hedgefox. She had amnesia. What if...she had someone trying to find her and she wasn't even aware of it? Shaking his head, he would later spend until three in the morning thinking about ways of trying to help the two girls and how he was going to try to keep Tails away from his toolbox and succeed in hiding said toolbox.

* * *

"Gaaaaaah!-!-!-!" Ray zipped around, Charmy chasing him, "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!-!-!"

"Stop flying around and I think I can get it!" Charmy argued, trying to keep up with the frantic flying squirrel with an octopus over his face.

"...Ugh…" Zane sighed as he sat up before grabbing Ray just as he passed by, grabbed the octopus on his face, and punted it back into the water, "There."

"Oh...Oh thank you," Ray sighed in relief before the two were tackled by Charmy and sent all three into the water.

Charmy let out a gasp as he poked his head out of the water first before sheepishly rubbing the back of his head as Ray and Zane poked their heads out and gave him a look, "Sorry! I couldn't stop in time."

"Okay, judging by the wreckage around here…" Vector noted as Mighty picked up a piece of wood with a large chunk of it missing, "...I think we may have something bad in the water."

"...There's s-hey!" Charmy yelped as Zane grabbed him and Ray, and swam to the shore as fast as possible before coming ashore.

"We should go…" Zane said as he put the two down, "_Now._"

"Hold it," Vector informed before holding up a pair of tweezers, "Mighty, keep that board steady. I think I just spotted something where the bite area is."

Nearby, Espio looked around. Grabbing a bit of the sand, he picked it up and let it sift through between his fingers. Nodding, he looked over towards the city. He was about to move when he turned, kunai out. All that was behind him was a small puddle of water. He looked around before turning back. He opened his mouth before his eyes widened. Nearby, Vector's eyes were currently resembling dollar signs as he began to giddly chuckle quickly, holding a yellow Chaos Emerald.

"We hit the jackpot!" Vector beamed.

"Vector, what about the missing girl?" Mighty asked.

"Huh?" Vector blinked quickly, his eyes back to normal, "Oh. Yeah, her. Well, based on this bite, we can conclude she was chased by a Barracuda Orca and…"

"A WHAT?!" Zane shouted.

"...and managed to get away. Will ya let me finish a sentence?"

"...Ugh...fine," Zane grumbled as he sat down against a palm tree.

"Now based on the path of wreckage, she went roughly five kilometers east of here," Vector informed, "Charmy, get up in the air and try to find anything recent that may be out of sorts with the area five kilometers from here."

"Okay!" Charmy saluted as he flew off.

"Does he even know what a kilometer is?" Zane asked.

"Espio made sure he knows distances," Vector shrugged before said chameleon began to approach, his head slumped, "Speak of the ninja. Hey, Espio! Where have you been?"

"..."

"...Uh, hey. Espio? You alright?" Mighty asked.

"Maybe what we found will cheer him up," Ray suggested.

"Oh yeah. Hey, Espio, check this out!" Vector grinned as he held up the Chaos Emerald, "We found one of the Chaos Emeralds! We take this to the right guy, we can get a ton of cash for it! Can you imagine what w-huh?"

Everyone blinked twice. A long tongue was wrapped around the Chaos Emerald. Said tongue connected to Espio's open mouth. The tongue retracted and Espio swallowed. Vector looked back and forth between the chameleon and the now-empty hand.

"...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-!-!-!" Vector screamed, "H-He ate the emerald! MY MONEY~!-!-!-!"

"He's getting away!" Ray screamed as Espio began to run...at least until Zane blocked his path, his sword out, "H-hey! Wh-"

"It's not your friend," Zane stated, glaring at the chameleon, "I'm not sure what, but some_thing _is possessing your friend."

Espio's head was still slumped while his body rippled and vanished.

"...There!" Zane shouted as he slashed the air, sending a cutting wave that sliced a palm tree in half, creating a small sandcloud in the process that revealed 'Espio'.

"Hey...Is his tail...pointier than normal?" Ray asked before yelping as the scorpion-like tail 'Espio' now had tried to impale him before the chameleon jumped into the water, vanishing while swimming down deep.

"After that chameleon!" Vector shouted, about to jump into the water when the Barracuda Orca emerged from it, "...RUN AWAY!"

Zane stayed in his position, sheathing his sword as he stood in a resheathing style position. The Barracuda Orca roared before collapsing on the shore, a gaping hole through its neck.

"What the…?" Vector blinked as Mighty ran over to it.

"It was dead before it even reached the surface," Mighty informed, looking at the new hole in the beast.

"Wh..how...how did…" Vector gawked.

"Whatever's taken over your friend is strong," Zane scowled as he put his sheathed sword back on his back, "Best keep an eye out for it incase it returns."

"Oh no we're not. We're going after it!" Vector informed, "Mighty, you stay and help Zane with Charmy. Ray, you're coming with me. We're going fishing!"

"Oh no," Ray squeaked.

* * *

"You sure we have enough for the train, Sonic-san?" Ellie asked as Sonic and his group headed for the train station.

"Sure, I'm sure. Tails and I have a pass for this that's good for four passengers," Sonic informed, "We got it in case Tails needed to get something here and I wasn't at home to just run here to get it."

"Oh...I see," Ellie noted.

"It was Tails's idea," Sonic shrugged, looking behind his shoulder to see Tails showing Roll something on a blue rectangular gadget, "I tell you, he's the smartest guy I know. Heck, he even made a phone out of nothing but wire, an old can, and a few pieces off of a discarded satellite dish."

"Eh?!"

"I kinda lost him when he started to talk after saying what he made it with," Sonic sheepishly admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh…"

"Eheh…yeah…" Sonic nodded before he decided to change the subject, "...So uh...your brother...what's he like?"

"...Ano….W-Well, Nii-san can be a bit...too overprotective of me at times," Ellie replied.

"...Well he can't be that b-"

"He once beat up an entire gang for making wolf whistles at me."

"Hoo boy," Sonic blinked a few times.

"Y...yeah…" Ellie laughed sheepishly a bit, "But despite that, I still love him...and personally...well...I think nii-san needs a girl in his life or something to help calm him down."

Sonic shrugged at that before the four stopped before the ticket booth. Minutes later, they were on the train. Roll's tail wagged as she looked out the window, looking at everything going by in awe.

"...I take this is your first time on the train, ne Roll-chan?" Ellie asked as she sat next to the hedgefox.

"Actually, this is her second time on one," Sonic chuckled.

"At least, we think it's only her second time on one," Tails added.

"Oh...I see. Well it seems she's really enjoying it," Ellie noted as she saw the hedgefox look out the window.

"Yeah," Tails nodded.

"Eeyup," Sonic nodded.

"Well, this is my 4th-5th time on the train actually," Ellie admitted, "Nii-san and I travel so much, we hardly use the train or anything."

"Cool," Sonic noted, "Only time I really use the train is when I'm with someone and they don't want to run or be carried by me."

"Or when the doctor tells you that you need to rest," Tails added, "Remember the last time you ignored what she said?"

"I get it, I get it," Sonic blushed as he looked around before noticing a figure looking at a newspaper, "Huh. Carmen Electra and Dennis Rodman got a divorce."

"Seriously?" Tails asked in disbelief, "It's only been nine days since they married."

" I know, right?"

"This is why I don't really follow celebrity news," Ellie whispered to the confused Roll, who only nodded to try to get her to change to something she did understand.

"...Oh look. We're almost at Mystic Ruins," Tails spoke as he saw some mountains coming within range from the window.

"Mystic Ruins?" Ellie repeated.

"There's a jungle nearby with this really old temple in it," Sonic informed, "So far, no one's been able to figure out how to get it to open. Heck, a year back some grave robbers tried to blow their way into it and not a single scratch got on the thing, so they think there's something that's protecting it."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Tails nodded, "Sonic and I went there once and it kinda felt...weird. There was just some sort of...presence there. Almost like we were constantly being watched by someone or something, being _judged_ by something."

"I see…" Ellie noted before the train came to a stop, "...I think we've arrived at our stop."

=We have now arrived at the Mystic Ruins. For all archaeologists, tour guides to the Mystic Ruins are available in the cabin below the station. For all tourists, tour guides to the Mystic Ruins are available in the cabin below the station while bug repellant is located in the cabin near the railway towards the Mystic Ruins= a woman's voice went off on the PA.

"...B…..bugs?" Ellie gulped.

"The majority of all insects on Mobius live in jungles," Tails informed.

"...l...like…" Ellie paused as she gulped once more, "S-S-Sp-Spiders?"

"Those are arachnids. There's a difference," Tails replied as they got out of the train.

"I know there's a difference. Just…g...gomen. I...do not like spiders."

"Then I hope you don't meet that spider Mobian clan I ran into a few years back in Japan," Sonic warned, "Their strongest are all black widow spider Mobians."

"C...can we please stop talking about spiders?" Ellie whimpered, her whole body shaking, "Just thinking about spiders makes me nervous."

"Okay, okay," Sonic nodded, "So, Tails, what were you showing to Roll?"

"Oh, something I've been working on. Once it's done, it'll be able to store hundreds of songs. I'm thinking that 'MP3 Player' sounds good," Tails informed.

Ellie watched the two talking before noticing someone was missing. Looking around, she spotted Roll was watching a butterfly in curiosity.

"...Ano, r-" Ellie began before Roll chased after the butterfly, "Ahh! R-Roll-chan, matteyo!"

As Ellie ran after Roll, a nearby bush rustled before Scratch and Grounder poked their heads out.

"There she is," Scratch whispered.

"Who's she with?" Grounder pondered, "She looks familiar."

"No idea," Scratch replied, "We just need to catch the girl for Dr. Robotnik."

"Why does he want her?" Grounder scratched his head.

"No idea, but he says he needs her because she's got something he needs," Scratch replied, "Now come on. We need to ready the trap. You have the glue, right?"

"Got it right in here," Grounder replied, opening his chest and pulled out a paint can filled with glue.

"Good. Now once she stops, we quickly put this on the canvas I brought and put it behind her. Then we jump in front of her. She'll turn and run, get caught in the trap, and then we roll her up and bring her to Dr. Robotnik!" Scratch informed.

"And we agreed to _share_ the glory, right?" Grounder asked.

"Come on, she's getting away," Scratch ordered as he ran after Ellie and Roll.

"Hey. Wait up," Grounder frowned as he rolled after him.

* * *

"...Uh...Tails?" Sonic spoke up, the hedgehog noticing something missing as the two headed towards Tails' place, "Where are the girls?"

"Huh?" Tails looked around the higher level they were on, "I...don't know."

"You don't...what do you mean you don't know?! They were right behind us a few moments ago!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Well they're not there anymore," Tails replied, "I guess we were distracted, huh?"

"...Yeah. good point,"Sonic sighed a bit, "...Come on. Let's go find them or…"

"Oh ho ho! If it isn't Sonic!"

"...Curse you, Murphy…" Sonic growled in annoyance as he instantly recognized that laugh, the two turning to see Robotnik hover down in his Eggmobile, "Heh. Look! It's a giant talking egg!"

"Silence, you fool! I am Dr. Robotnik, the greatest scientific genius in the world!"

"Whatever you say, Eggman!" Sonic smirked.

"Enough! I've got big plans and now I'm gonna put them to work!" Robotnik declared.

"You're always up to no good. Now what d'ya want?" Tails frowned.

"I want all the Chaos Emeralds! Surrender the one you have to me, or else!" Eggman threatened.

"Or else what, ya Egghead?" Sonic quipped.

"Or else I'll have to take it from you by force...the hard way!" Robotnik declared as he flew his vessel behind the side they were on and floated back up, his vehicle now covered imore more armor with a pair of drills on the front and rockets in the back, "Behold, my Egg Hornet!"

"Doesn't even look like one," Sonic deadpanned.

"Shut up!" Eggman growled as he pushed a button, releasing a volley of missiles on the two.

"Woah man!" Tails yelped as he and Sonic rolled out of hte way of the missile barrage.

"All systems, full power!" Eggman shouted as the Egg Hornet charged at Sonic, attempting to crush him with its weight as the drills began to spun.

Sonic immediately leapt back from the attack, causing the Egg Hornet to crash into the ground as it began to drill into it. He smirked before he unleashed a quick barrage upon the cockpit, causing the machinery around it to spark and blow off.

"Gah! My machine!" Eggman exclaimed in shock, "Wh...how…?"

"Word of advice eggbutt; don't make a machine that embeds itself in the ground when it does a charging attack," Sonic smirked.

"You…!" Eggman growled before spotting Tails, "Ah ha!"

An extendable claw zipped out of his machine and grabbed the Chaos Emerald from Tails.

"Uh oh!" Tails gasped, trying to reach for the Emerald as it extended back to Eggman, who soon caught it.

"Gotcha…" Eggman smirked as he looked at the Chaos Emerald in his hand, "Come on out, Chaos! It's time to eat!"

A sloshing noise made Sonic tense. Looking around, he saw water coming up the side of the edge behind Eggman's vehicle. The large puddle of water that formed once it all reached up moved between Eggman and them and reformed into the creature from the night before.

"What the...it's the monster I saw from the other night!" Sonic exclaimed.

"..M….monster?" Tails gulped upon hearing that.

Eggman merely smirked as he tossed the Chaos Emerald to Chaos, who 'ate' said emerald as it floated around its body. A flash of light occurred and Chaos was slightly bigger now, easily a head taller than Sonic. Its left arm was bigger as well, filled with a metallic bone-like structure and the Chaos Emerald in the middle of the hand.

"Oh yes! Yes! It's just as the Stone Tablets predicted!" Eggman smiled widely upon seeing this before looking at Sonic and Tails, "You both are probably wondering what just happened. You see, everytime I feed Chaos a Chaos Emerald, his strength increases. And once he gains all seven, he'll be invincible...and work for me! Together we'll destroy Station Square, and upon its ruins, I'll build Robotnikland, the ultimate city where I rule all!"

"But how are you going to get the others? They're most likely still in the Special Zone," Sonic replied.

"Oh, that's simple; I destroyed it."

"...What?" the two asked.

"You see...An important project of mine needed quite a lot of power to create. And what better energy source then an entire zone that could be considered another universe?"

"..."

"What's the matter? Can't comprehend at how genius that is?" Eggman smirked.

"More like not sure whether to call you insane, or an idiot," Sonic deadpanned.

"WHAT?!" Eggman snarled before calming down, "Well, no matter. I was able to create something just like you, hedgehog, something that is both equal and far surpassing of you!" he turned and flew away as Chaos 1 turned into a large puddle of water that went away, "Mwahahahaha!"

"Hey wait!" Sonic cried out until Eggman was no longer in sight, "...Shoot. He got away."

"We should find the girls first," Tails noted, "If Eggman's here, than he might have someone going after Ellie again."

"Good point," sonic nodded, "We'll split up and search. You take the high ground, I'll check around the waterfall."

"Got it."

* * *

"Mou...Roll-chan, where did you go?" Ellie muttered as she tried looking for the hedgefox.

A happy yip made her look down in the deeper part of the area, seeing Roll hopping around, trying to grab the butterfly.

"How did...never mind," Ellie shook her head as she called out to the hedgefox," Oi~! Roll-chan!"

"Au?" Roll paused in her pounces to look up at Ellie and waved, her tail wagging, "El...lie!"

"How did you get down there?!...wait…" she blinked when she realized something, "did...did you just say my name?!"

"El-lie!" Roll smiled, her tail wagging.

"She did say it…" Ellie whispered, "Ano...don't move! I'm coming down to get you!"

"Yip!" Roll nodded before the butterfly went by her eyes, "Ah!"

"Roll-chan, mat-kya!" Ellie yelped as she tripped off the side, sending her tumbling off the side as she landed on her butt, "Itai~!" the sound of rock being crushed snapped her out of it, "Eh?" she looked and gasped, seeing Roll tilting her head as she looked at the rubble around her.

"Au…" Roll whined, her ears down with a sad look on her face.

"Roll-chan...what...happened?" Ellie asked slowly as she got up, slowly walking towards the saddened hedgefox.

Roll let out another sad whine, rubbing her forehead. Ellie looked back and forth between Roll, her forehead, and the rubble.

"You...hit the rock and it broke apart?" Ellie asked with wide eyes, earning a nod from Roll.

"I...tai…" Roll whimpered as she rubbed the sore spot on her forehead.

"...Ano...there there, Roll-chan," Ellie said, gently and carefully rubbing the hedgefox's head

Roll let out a small purr from the rubbing. The two stayed like that for a few moments before the sounds of metal crashing, two screams, and a can of liquid splashing made the two look to see Scratch and Grounder crashing into the ground nearby, followed by the bucket of glue and then covered up in the tarp.

"Au?" Roll tilted her head.

"Ara?" Ellie tilted her head as well before she recognized the two bots, "Ahh! It's those two same robots that kidnapped me before!"

"That's right! And when w-ow! Get your nose out of my back, bothead!" Scratch's voice snapped from underneath the tarp.

"I can't! It's stuck!" Grounded grunted.

"Hold on. Let me-GAH! Now my foot's stuck on your face!"

"Let me try!"

Scratch's muffled cries would be translated as, "Your tread is stuck to my face!"

"...eto...they really aren't bright…" Ellie blinked with a sweatdrop.

"Au?" Roll tilted her head to Ellie, "El-lie?"

"Oh! Ano...hai, Roll-chan?" Ellie asked.

"..." Roll held up a silver egg the size of her head.

"Where did you find that?"

Roll pointed at the rubble.

"It...was in that rock?" Ellie blinked, earning a rapid nod from Roll, "...Nevermind. Let's uh...get out of here before those two figure out how to get out of that...ano, trap they tried to set up."

"H...h…" Roll tried to get out, "Hai...El-lie."

"There you two are!" Sonic exclaimed as he saw Ellie and Roll climb up the stairs, "Where'd you go?"

"Ano...Roll-chan followed a butterfly, and...well…" Ellie paused as she motioned to the silver egg Roll was holding.

"El-lie!" Roll beamed, her tail wagging.

"...Did she just say your name?" Sonic blinked.

"H...hai!" Roll nodded.

'_...It looks likes she's starting to speak better...albeit in Japanese, but still...progress,' _Sonic thought as Tails landed.

"There you two are! Are you girls okay?" Tails asked.

"We are," Ellie nodded, "Demo...we did end up running into those same robots that kidnapped me before."

Roll giggled, her tail wagging faster as she thought how silly that was.

"Eh heh...they…" Ellie began with a sheepish chuckle, "Ended up getting caught in their own trap."

"...Heh...ahh... They never change," Sonic chuckled a bit, knowing who Ellie was talking about.

"Huh?" Tails noticed the egg, "Oh! Sonic, isn't this a Chao Egg?"

"C...c...cao?" Roll tilted her head.

"Eh?!" Ellie exclaimed in surprise as she looked at the egg, "Th...this is a Chao Egg?!"

"Yeah. Why? Y-"

"An old friend of my mom used to raise them!" Ellie smiled brightly, "When we went to visit, I always helped look after the Chao! Oh, they're just so kawaii!"

"Au?" Roll tilted her head as she looked at the egg, "C….Chao?"

"Hai!" Ellie giggled before blinking a bit, "Demo...I've never seen a Chao Egg of this color before. It must be a really rare one."

"Heh. Nice job, Roll," Sonic gave her a thumbs up.

"Hai!" Roll cheered, a big smile on her face from the praise while her tail was now going nuts in her happiness.

"...Ano, maybe we should head somewhere," Ellie spoke up, "We need to get the Egg to a safe place so it can hatch into a healthy Chao."

"Right...let's head back to Tails' place," Sonic suggested, "We'll stay there until we can figure something out."

"WHAT THE HECK?!" the two turned to Tails to see him staring at something above them.

The two looked up to see Roll, her tail spinning extremely fast while she was giggling from the praise and the hilarity from earlier.

"...I thought you could only do that," Sonic blinked owlishly at Tails.

"I...I thought I was, too," Tails gawked as Roll's tail grew tired and she landed in Sonic's arms.

"Sh….she flew…" Ellie whispered with wide eyes, "Wh...how…?"

"I have no idea," Sonic replied, '_First she's as fast as me and now she can fly like Tails can. Who is this girl?'_

* * *

_GT: Phew…*puts the broom away* That's the last of it. Man, it's been a while since we were in here. I was still Dekamaster back then!_

_SZ: Yeah…*looks at the readers*Sorry for the MAJOR delay, minna. A lot of things have happened since we've worked on this. For me, plenty of new games, a new PS3, tons of DLC for Smash bros, such as Ryu, Roy, Lucas, and Cloud, and quite a few other things. GT...well, it's a bit of a mixed bag for him really. Currently, he's in a bit of a Yokai Watch mood, along with Sekirei, Megaman, and Undertale, which I might add is a pretty good series._

_GT: Agreed. It's the one game where if I ever get it, I'm not sure that I truly wanna replay it. But I do know that I refuse to go Genocide._

_SZ: Same...and you can get the game off Steam, GT. All you have to do is get an account on there, and you'll be able to purchase it. Heck, you can get Team Fortress 2 off of Steam for Free, along with Source FilmMaker._

_GT: *nods* Yeah...my computer's not strong enough for that._

_SZ: Same here Gt. I wish my laptop was strong enough to run SFM. After seeing so many people's creations with it, I've been wanting to do a few myself...but for now, I'll stick with fics and drawing pics...albeit using bases, but still…_

_GT: Like I said, it's fine, SZ. We all start from somewhere._

_SZ: True...just need to work on the hair and tails though...but nevermind that. We have a chapter to finish up here, so...thoughts?_

_GT: I think it went well. And with Espio now having eaten the Chaos Emerald and being infected by Chaos's tail, we have effectively removed Big from the equation._

_SZ: Thank kami...His gameplay in Sonic Adventure was just...no. While the fishing was a bit interesting, it got annoying pretty fast. Heck, i was watching the Game Grumps play Sonic Adventure and….well, Egoraptor pretty much lost it in Big's third level when he was trying to fish out Froggy._

_GT: Really? Was it hilarious?_

_SZ: His outbursts are always hilarious. Watch some Game Grumps Episodes, mainly the ones involving sonic 06, Sonic Adventure, Battle kid, and Super Mario maker, and you'll see what I mean, GT. It...is ...hilarious. Hell, Jontron used to be on Game Grumps before he went back to doing reviews. In fact, he and Egoraptor pretty much started Game Grumps back in...2006-2008 I believe._

_GT: JonTron?! Nice._

_SZ: Yup. And his interactions with Egoraptor were pretty funny. Like I said GT, check out Game Grumps when you can. You'll find them to be pretty hlarious. Hell, Egoraptor and Danny(his current co-host) made a band by the name of Starbomb and...they made some pretty good songs in my opinions. Heck in one song, they had Markiplier in it._

_GT: Right. *turns to the readers* Make sure you read and review, minnya! *waves*_

_SZ: Hai! Ja ne, minna-san!*waves*_


End file.
